Nature Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Nature Manipulation, see here. The ability to manipulate the forces of nature and elements connected to it. Sub-power of Elemental Manipulation. Not to be confused with Natural Energy Manipulation. Also Called * Ecokinesis * Nature Control * Naturakinesis Capabilities User is connected directly and can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. The user can survive in any natural environment on earth. User can control, tap into, blend and/or become elements of nature, including air, weather, lightning, earth, stone, metal, water, ice, clouds/mist, magma, fire etc.. They can control animals and plants and mimic their abilities and forms. Because user can communicate with nature itself, they become instantly familiar with his surroundings, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to one's emotions and desires (blossoming with flowers and calming weather when happy, making skies stormy when angry, shifting the landscape to gain the advantage in a fight, etc.) The user can purify, heal and generally influence the health of nature. And considering the fact that they're helping the environment, plants and animals act favorably towards user. Applications Nature is such an extensive concept that the powers user has access are grouped under several concepts: * Communicate with and command earth's environment psychically. * If the area has been cleared of natural wildlife and vegetation, then both will be attracted to return to the area. * Nature will defend user from potential threats (and is aware of how to tell friend from foe). * Animal: ** Animal Empathy ** Animal Imitation ** Animal Manipulation ** Animal Morphing ** Animal Telepathy ** Zoolingualism * Danger Intuition * Disaster Manipulation * Disease Manipulation * Ecological Empathy * Environmental, note that user will know every form of Mimicry: ** Air Manipulation ** Earth Manipulation *** Metal Manipulation *** Mineral Manipulation *** Sand Manipulation ** Electricity Manipulation ** Limited Electromagnetism Manipulation ** Fire Manipulation ** Limited Gravity Manipulation ** Ice Manipulation ** Magma Manipulation ** Swamp Mimicry ** Terrain Manipulation ** Water Manipulation ** Weather Manipulation * Environmental Adaptation * Erosion Manipulation * Evolution Manipulation * Nature Infusion * Pheromone Manipulation * Planetary Empowerment * Plant Manipulation, note that user will know every form of Mimicry: ** Flower Manipulation ** Fungus Manipulation ** Mold Manipulation ** Plant Communication ** Plant Enhancement ** Plant Growth ** Wood Manipulation * Poison Manipulation * Self-Sustenance * Shapeshifting Techniques *Ecokinetic Invisibility *Naturakinetic Combat Variations * Beast Lordship * Environmental Manipulation * Nature Lordship * Planetary Embodiment * Season Manipulation Associations * Classical Element Manipulation * Contaminant Immunity * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Mana Manipulation * Matter Manipulation * Moon and Sun have large effects to nature. * Nature Channeling * Nature Unity * Reactive Adaptation ** Reactive Invulnerability * Terraforming Limitations *May be limited in a sterile environment with no nature. *Since users emotions affect the nature directly, control is essential. *Opposed by and highly vulnerable against Pollution Manipulation. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Earth Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Natural Disasters Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Almighty Powers Category:Sky Powers Category:Ice-Based Abilities Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mystic Powers Category:Elemental Powers